


Fever.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Witch-Weekly's advice won't work.  You don't even know how to flirt, Severus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever.

_**Title:** _ **_Fever._ **

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **20** **:** **Spring Fever.**

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _**:** _ “Witch-Weekly's advice won't work.  You don't even know how to flirt, Severus.”

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at ****[**rue16**](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=345&key=PEKELEKEfaf8e606d88e9dc8d97c04faae8a2a06) ** ******

  
_**Fever.** _

 

_-Take advantage of_ _the season_ _and_ _approach your crush boldly_ _._ _Now that love is_ _all around_ _he_ _'ll_ _be more receptive_ _to your flirting_ _.-_

“Witch-Weekly's advice won't work.  You don't even know how to flirt, Severus.”  He grumbled, finally reaching Potter's side.

“Morning, Headmaster.”

Severus froze.  _'_ _Take_ _a deep breath and_ _don't_ _humiliate yourself by fainting at_ _his_ _feet.'_

“You alright, Sir?”

_'_ _S_ _ay it,_ _man_ _._ _Just._ _S_ _ay._ _I_ _t._ _'_   “You give me fever, Potter.  Spring fever.”

Potter gaped.  
“OMG!”

Severus closed his eyes, utterly mortified.  
“I'm sorry.  I...”

Chapped lips kissed him reverently.  
“Please don't be.  You give me fever too, Severus.”  
 

 

 


End file.
